


Please Be Aware of Your Surroundings When You Became A Prey From The Predators

by Era_Siviel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Animal Characteristics, Attempt at Humor, Bear Shinpachi, Bottom Gintoki, Bunny Gintoki, Gen, M/M, Overprotective!Hijikata, Overprotective!Sadaharu, Overprotective!Yorozuya, Scared Gintoki, Sexual Harassment, Tiger Kagura, Top!Hijikata, Wolf Hijikata, Wolf Sinsengumi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Siviel/pseuds/Era_Siviel
Summary: There’s a new virus in Edo. A virus that unleashes their so called spirit animal, but the cons are there are different categories and that is predators and prey and when the predators meets prey well…..they eat them…I mean they have sex.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 221





	1. A Bear, A Tiger, and A Bunny?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all this is a HijiGin. It was so hard to find this pairing. So I made one teehee.Im not good at English so please forgive me if I have grammar mistakes.Enjoy reading it!
> 
> I do not own Gintama, the gorilla does.

It was just like any ordinary day. Sleep at the couch, read the weekly jump, and eat parfait. There was no fucking job at all for them…Until now.

Kagura woke up rarely early, it was 8 in the morning she went to sleep again but alas she was not sleepy at all, so she got up and do her morning routine but when she got to the bathroom she notice something… 

It was animal ears and tail, specifically tigers on her head. Before she was going into panic mode and go wake up Gin-chan the door suddenly opens.

“Kagura-chan, Gin-san!”

“SHINPACHI!” Kagura comes running at him in panic, she saw on Shinpachi’s head is a bear type ears and tail.

“Not you too” She pales and tries to get rid of her tiger ears and tail.

“Wait Kagura-chan calm down and don’t pluck them! That’s dangerous!” Shinpachi said trying to calm down Kagura, after minutes later she calmed down but irritated because of the new sensation.

“So you have the tiger’s”

“And you have the bear’s”

They were like this for a couple of minutes, of silence. Shinpachi looks at the clock and sighed, it was already 10 and they were kinda hungry.

“I’ll go make breakfast first and after that we deal with this later” Kagura agrees at him not until they suddenly stop and thinking that they were forgetting something or should I say someone.

“Gin-chan/san!” They run to the entrance of their boss and slams it open. 

As they see their boss still sleeping as usual. They immediately saw big floppy white bunny ears and a fluffy tail. Shinpachi’s glasses cracks and Kagura’s jaw dropped to the floor but immediately recovers when Gintoki was about to wake up instead their eyes sparkles. 

Gintoki wakes up because of the noise coming from the two brats, he sat up still half asleep and saw their reactions and their certain animal ears and tails. Gintoki thought it was just a dream.

“Goodnight” He goes to bed again and sleeps but the two aren’t having it and wakes him up by pulling his blanket off of him. Gintoki wakes up and sat up again.

“This isn’t a dream is it?” 

“Yes it isn’t a dream Gin-san and please get up it is already 10 in the morning and I’m going to go make breakfast”

“Wait, so what am I exactly? And why is my head so heavy?”

“Gin-chan’s so cute!” Kagura run to him with sparkly eyes and began playing and patting on his head and animal ears.

“Hey! Kagura, what are you doing? That tickles!” But Kagura doesn’t seem to stop playing and her tail was swinging of excitement.

“You’re a wizard bunny Gin-san” Shinpachi finally said to him and walks to the kitchen hurriedly.

“Oh okay……” He said casually not really listening to Shinpachi because he was still sleepy but pales when he finally realizes it that Shinpachi said he was bunny.

“WAIT!WHAT!” He runs to the bathroom leaving Kagura who complains she was not done playing on his fluffy head.

Gintoki was now in the bathroom. He immediately saw big floppy white bunny ears and he turns to the side to see his fluffy tail.

‘YOU’VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!’ He tries to pluck out his ears but he just hurts himself.

“Owww” 

“Gin-chan, you okay?” Kagura said when she heard him getting hurt in the bathroom.

“Gin-san don’t pluck out your ears and tail. It was painful when I tried it too.”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier!” Gintoki said and now it hurts really painfully and tries to soothe out the pain.

After it was not hurting anymore he goes to do his morning routine. It was hard, really hard because of his big fucking ears but he still somehow manages it. 

After that whole fiasco in the bathroom and dresses up to his usual outfit, he was still sleepy. He was about to flop in the couch but Kagura pleads to play his head with sparkles in her eyes.

‘GOD FUCKING DAMMIT’ Gintoki tougthly said. He will not admit it but he was definitely soft to his brats and seeing that face could be the end of him.

“Okay okay, you can play on my head” He said not knowing the consequences like earlier.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise” she said with her ears twitching and tail swinging her tail with excitement. Gintoki nods at her and Kagura was immediately there at his side and playing his ears gently.  
When she was playing with his ears Gintoki was silent. Kagura was thinking if she had hurt him, she faces at him and saw a blushing red Gintoki.

“Gin-chan?”

“W-What?” Gintoki said all quivering.

“Why are you quivering?” 

“I-It j-just tickles” He said, eyes shut managing to not quiver. However when Kagura heard that, she suddenly stroke a sensitive part of Gintoki’s inner ear.

“Aaaahh!” He suddenly lets out a moan. Kagura lets go and put her hands up so quickly and Shinpachi came running to what happened after he finishes the table for them to eat.

Gintoki closes his mouth by the sudden intrusion of his voice. It was embarassing especially when you led out a lewd voice from a fucking a kid playing on his bunny ears.

Gintoki was still red but now he was like a tomato right now and curls up.

“Gin-san?” No answer. Shinpachi looks at Kagura to know what the hell happened when he was in the kitchen. Kagura quickly explains what happpened starting that she’s pleading to play his fluffy ears and Gintoki’s reddish face to accidentally touch a sensitive part on his ears.

Shinpachi sighed at her explanation. It’s true that it was tempting to stroke Gintoki’s bunny ears and want to ask too if he could touch it but he was never going to do that if he was like this.

Gintoki was different from him and Kagura. They’re animal characteristics are predators, him a bear and Kagura a tiger. But him the legendary Shiroyasha is a fucking rabbit, a prey for the predators.

Shinpachi shook his head at the idea in his head and calls his boss again.

“Gin-san come on we’re gonna have breakfast now” 

“Hey, Gin-san” He said it again but no answers until they heard a sniff. He and Kagura looks at each other and then to Gintoki.

“Gin-san/chan?” Shinpachi easily removes one of Gintoki’s arm on his face because of the bear characteristics in him.

They saw was a blushing Gintoki , tears coming out from his eyes.

…Kagura.exe and Shinpachi.exe has temporarily stopped working.


	2. Please have someone by your side when there’s a stranger or going outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's fast. Thanks for your kudos! As a reward, here's a present. Chapter 2!

Gintoki was super embarrassed because of the whole fiasco and that he fucking cried in front of the kids and saw him.

Was he this sensitive? Or is it because of the animal characteristic he posses?

When he was thinking someone licked him on his arm and cheek. ‘Sadaharu?’ He looks at the dog sitting beside him and licking him with his gigantic tongue on his cheek and curls up beside him. Gintoki sure has good people by his side.

As Gintoki calmed down with little sniffs left thanks to Sadaharu, not knowing the two people in front of him stopped working because of their crying guardian.

He was hungry and craving for carrots. Wait carrots? Is he really going to become rabbit? He looks at the clock, it was already 11 now, they skipped breakfast, and then looks at the well prepared table, it’s been sitting there for a while and hopes that the food didn’t get cold.

He looks at the kids to eat saying the foods going to get cold. But they were not answering. Are they alright?

“O-Oooi. Kagura, Shinpachi, let’s go eat, I’m hungry”

“Hey, guys?” There was no response so he pokes their cheeks lightly to come to their senses to eat.

Rebooting Initiated… Loading boxes of sukonbu… Updating episode of soap opera… Configuring Otsuu songs… Repairing glasses and umbrella… Downloading again The Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon… Kagura.exe and Shimura Shinpachi.exe goes online.

Kagura and Shinpachi came to their senses and feeling there’s someone poking them in the cheek. They look at the owner of the hands, It was just Gintoki..

“H-Hey, you came back” He retreats his hands and rubs his nape because of the awkward atmosphere.

“G-Gin-san/chan”

“Y-Yeah?”

The two pause a minute and Gintoki was so nervous thinking they would laugh at him for his sensitivity. 

Then hell break loose. The two kids were panicking and bringing their leaders favorite strawberry milk and parfaits and also with their important possessions like Kagura’s sukonbu boxes of them actually and Shinpachi’s Otsuu albums and etc.

“G-Gin-chan, please don’t cry, I’m sorry! H-here y-you can have my s-sukonbu” Kagura said nervously shaking and giving her sukonbu to him like it was for her dear life.

“G-Gin-san, h-here it’s your strawberry milk and parfait and y-you can have my Otsuu albums” Shinpachi nervously said and also like Kagura like it was for his dear life.

‘Are they a bit over reacting?’ Gintoki thinks. Well it was the first time they saw him crying like this. The last time he cried like this was with Shoyou scaring him with an oni mask and with that exact reaction of the kids, he panicked and brings a lot of candies he likes, like it was for dear life.

He laughs at the memory and looks at the kids faces, then pat their heads and smiles.

“You two sure are over reacting a bit and I already forgiven your apology Kagura”

“B-but you’re crying” Kagura said with teary eyes, animal ears and tail lay low.

“And i-it’s the first time we’ve seen you cry like this” Shinpachi said holding his clothes nervously and ears low also.

“Yeah it’s okay, sorry about that. Now come on let’s eat, I’m starving.” He grabs their hands to the table.

Kagura and Shinpachi looks at each other and then smiles.

“I’m gonna eat Gin-chan’s portion!” Kagura runs to the table to eat Gintoki’s breakfast now lunch.

“Oi, Kagura! Don’t eat my portion!” He runs to Kagura to save his meal.

“Arf!” Sadaharu runs to Kagura to help Gintoki.

“Sadaharu, you traitor!” Kagura huffed and smiles at Gintoki and gives his meal untouched.

Shinpachi sighed that they were back to normal but not quite because of the ears and tail they possess right now and hopes that everything will be okay.

*******

As they were finished eating. Shinpachi cleans up the dishes and Kagura is watching a soap opera with Sadaharu and eating her sukonbu. Gintoki was at the entrance putting his shoes on.

“Kagura, Shinpachi. I’m going out a bit okay.”

“Okay” They said. They don’t know what’s going to happen to Gintoki when he’s outside and no one to be there to protect him what’s going com next. Gintoki leaves the house remaining only was the kids and their dog.

As Kagura was still watching the opera it was disturbed by the news and Ketsuno Ana was reporting it.

“This an important news to all of you, there’s a new virus here in Edo that unleashes their so called spirit animal. But there’s a disturbing information, there is two categories the predators and preys. If you have a prey member in your family or friends, please protect them at all times. There is numerous cases that the people who was infected by this virus and were preys and the predators eat them or meaning raping them. This is all and remember to the people who has a prey in their family or friends be with them at all time.” And the television was back to the opera.

Everything was in silence except the TV. But that doesn’t last long as Kagura crumpled her sukonbu and Shinpachi breaks one of the dishes. They rushed outside to find Gintoki who was all alone and a prey.

“GIN-SAN/CHAN!” They jump off the building and hurriedly to find their bunny guardian.

*******

As Gintoki goes outside for a walk and was at the market right now. People who were also infected by the virus. But the thing is why are they staring at him so much like they were horny of some way when he passes by them, it was getting him uncomfortable.

Then some people bump onto him blocking his view. They were tall like 6ft over and have a lion’s characteristics, Gintoki was getting nervous.

“Well well, we have a little bunny in front of us guys. What should we do?” The man said to his companions.

“He looks delicious boss, can we eat him?” said the other mine beside the so called boss. Now Gintoki was full of fear now, he reaches his bokuto at his side for protection but it was not there. He looks for his bokuto quickly.

“You looking for this?” The other man behind him said, bokuto in his hands swinging it.

Panic coming up to his whole body like a truck and was about to hide his face with his rabbit ears.

“Well we all are hungry anyways so let’s eat him real good” The boss said licking his lips and snaps his fingers, the henchmen grabs his back collar and drags him in the nearby alleyway. 

They let go of him harshly to the ground and pinned him, and suddenly the boss was on top of him and licked him on his cheek and neck then suddenly he put his knee on his crotch . Gintoki yelps at the sudden intrusion of the tongue and knee. 

Is he going to get raped, right here?! Gintoki said to himself and then he squirms to escape but it was no use, they were literally strong than him.

“S-Stop! Please!” He pleads, crying out to stop or help him. The lion men laughs at him laughs at him and proceeds doing what they are doing. They rips off his clothes to see a milky white skin of Gintoki.

“Wow! We got a jackpot boss!” All of their eyes were at him licking their lips that can’t wait to do him.

Gintoki closes his eyes, not to see this what he thinks they’re doing and hopes that this is just a nightmare.

But alas, it was not nightmare. It was all real. The boss grabs his face that lead him to open his eyes.

“Don’t worry, this was to make you feel good little bunny” He said and as he was about to put his disgusting mouth into Gintoki’s mouth. They were stopped by a shout.

“POLICE!” Gintoki knows that voice. It was Hijikata. He looks at the man who was at the entrance of the alleyway.

“H-Hijikata” He said in a small tone. As Hijikata finally sees him. His eyes widen at the horror of his partner.

“Close your eyes and cover your ears Gintoki” He said with a soft tone and Gintoki obeys after that Hijikata’s aura change.

Then once again hell breaks loose, he pulls his sword out at the men with rage and charges at them and slices their arms but they were not dead.

After that massacre, Hijikata goes to Gintoki and undress his jacket to cover Gintoki exposed skin.

Gintoki opens his teary eyes to see Hijikata and clutches his clothes trembling holding his dear life.

“H-Hijikata” He said crying softly.

Hijikata hugs him, hands on his head and back to soothe him out.

“It’s okay. l’m here, everything is going to be okay” said softly as possible and stroking him on the back and head that lead Gintoki to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-well that's a twist. I really should have use more tags huh... Oh well! Don't forget a kudos or a comment thank you!


	3. The Overprotective Kids and Sougo The Cockblocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy chapter with the overprotectiveness of the kids and the cockblocking of Sougo.

As Gintoki finally calmed down and now fast asleep. The Shinsengumi squad, who were now wolves, and also the two kids came, they were the ones who told them about Gintoki.

Hijikata and Sougo were patrolling and bump onto them in a panic questioning where Gintoki is. As they explain briefly from Gintoki being a bunny to the news they heard about the virus, an hour after Gintoki goes outside.

Then Hijikata orders Sougo to contact the Shinsengumi for backup and cars, and they split up to find the Yorozuya quickly.

They were now all seeing pure horror. Arms are everywhere and some of the bastards are groaning in pain.

Then they saw the vice chief carrying Gintoki out of the alleyway. Hijikata’s aura was definitely terrifying right now.

“It’s a good thing that you didn’t kill them, you almost lose your job and go to jail and I’ll be the new vice chief Hijikata-san” Sougo said in a serious tone, also wants to kill some of the bastards trying to harm danna.

“You also want to kill them, do you?” He said glaring at him, he was caught so easily and then smiles.

“Yep” Sougo said so affirmative and then orders the men to take the men and treat their wounds.

“I-Is Gin-chan going to be okay?” Kagura said looking at Gintoki with teary eyes and Shinpachi doesn’t say anything but clutches his clothes guiltily. Hijikata sighed it was not their fault in the first place. The actual fault was the wrong timing of the news and the horny lion bastards who can’t take away their dicks in this situation.

He puts Gintoki in one of the cars and tell the kids that it’s be safe if he was in the Shinsengumi headquarters and to his room for now. 

The kids rides Sadaharu on his back because they don’t want to wake up Gintoki, and Hijikata and Sougo in the car. Then go to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

*******

Gintoki wakes up in a familiar room and it was now at sunset. He gets up but he was stopped when someone was by his side spoke. It was Hijikata staring at him and now remembering this room was his.

“You’re awake” Hijikata said relieved. It was been 5 whole hours when he passed out after the incident so it makes sense that he slept tiredly.

“Do you want some water?” Gintoki nods at him, Hijikata stands up and gets his water.

“T-Thanks” He said as Gintoki gets his water and drinks it. 

Hijikata then hugs him tightly. He was so scared and thinking if he wasn’t there, Gintoki was raped for sure and scared to death.

“H-Hey Hijikata, I’m sorry for troubling you” 

“No need, it’s not your fault in the first place okay” He said in a soft tone caressing his head.

“But-“ Hijikata’s hand was on his mouth

“No Buts, do you hear me” He said and Gintoki was going to oppose but retreats anyways, He nods.

As the tension was now lighter. Gintoki finally notices the ears and tail of a wolf and instinctively grabs his ears gently stroking it.

“O-oi, what are you doing, you fluffy rabbit!” Hijikata said blushing. But in reality it feels good and his tail was wagging too.

But for Gintoki, he stops stroking his ears for a second because of the nickname Hijikata gave him. Hijikata looks at him for what was wrong.

“W-What’s that nickname!” He said blushing horribly like he has a fever and super embarrassed by the nickname.

Hijikata was astonish seeing this reaction of Gintoki. Well the truth is he saw him blushing when they were together to a date or go to hotel but still not this much right now. Now he wants to tease him even more.

“Hoo, then what do I call you? Little bunny, Whitey, Fluffy, Floppy bunny-“ Gintoki put his hands on to Hijikata’s mouth.

“S-Stop with the nicknames!” Now even more red than before. When Hijikata confirm him to stop he put away his hands.

“Then I will now call you Fluffy or Little bunny” He said teasing more.

“What the hell! Hiji-!!!” He was stop by Hijikata, who leans to kiss him on the forehead.

Now Gintoki was a tomato now. He puts his hands on his forehead and starts blabbering. 

Hijikata chuckles at his cuteness and grabs his hands gently then his forehead with his stopping Gintoki’s blabbering, almost touching their lips.

As they were about to kiss, someone came and spoke.

“Hijikata-san that was so clichè, you have to do better than that to danna” Here he is the Sadist, the hitman of Hijikata and the Cockblocker, OKITA SOUGO!!

“SOUGOO!!” Hijikata said blushing, embarrassed by Sougo’s critic and Gintoki just chuckles at him.

“Gin-chan!!” Kagura said with teary eyes running to Gintoki to be by his side but after she kicks Hijikata after flirting with her son. He flew to the wall breaking it.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON, YOU MAYORA!” She hugs Gintoki, protecting him from the wolf.

“Oi Oi, Kagura calm down for a sec-“ Kagura grabs his face quickly but gentle.

“He didn’t do anything to you, right?!” She asks for confirmation from Gintoki. Gintoki just blushed remembering again their moment a while ago.

Then Kagura snaps at Hijikata and chocking him but Gintoki eventually stops her for killing Hijikata. Sougo clicks his tongue for his assassination of Hijikata fails yet again.

“I FUCKING HEARD THAT YOU FUCKING SADIST” Hijikata fumes at him. Pulling out his sword and throws at him. Eventually chasing him.

Gintoki sighs at the now scenario, Kagura still hugging him like a baby. Then Shinpachi came also with a bunch of snacks.

“Here you go Gin-san, after you done eating those drink plenty of water” He said casually and walking away. Gintoki wondered to where is he going.

“Shinpachi where are you going?” He asks. Shinpachi looks at him with a smile.

“Well I heard you and Hijikata-san, so you know it by now” He said pulling his bokuto on his shoulders and chase to kill Hijikata.

Around the corner… As Shinpachi reaches Hijikata with a smile but with a devilish aura.

“O-Oi, Shimura what are you doing with that sword?” Hijikata said nervously and stops chasing Sougo but backing away as Shinpachi walks closer to him, not saying anything.

“Of course, I’m the same as Kagura” He finally said and whack Hijikata on the head with a painful bark.

“ARF?!” Hijikata has fallen.

“Hijikata-san got K.O” Sougo said with a whistle.

In Gintoki’s mind all he can say.

“May Hijikata rest in piece.”


	4. The Overprotective Husband and The Fight of the Protagonist and Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with fluffy scenes and breaking the fourth wall.

After the whole fiasco was now over thanks to Gintoki for stopping his two kids from killing Hijikata. They stay at the Shinsengumi for the night to be sure none of the thugs do anything violent and was given even more patrols.

The whole Yorozuya sleeps in Hijikata’s room. Kagura and Shinpachi with their own futons and him beside Gintoki, head and hands on his chest sleeping soundly with of course his floppy ears. 

He seriously wants to touch them by the way but not, as he knows that rabbits are sensitive when they were being rubbed.

He just stares at Gintoki admiring his adorable face. He just wants to kiss him right now but he will do that in the morning and more teasing as he wants to see his reaction one more time. He sleeps hugging him, hand on his fluffy wavy hair.

*******

It was now morning, time is now at 7:00. Gintoki wakes up and sees Hijikata beside him smoking and the kids are probably outside with Sougo.

“Morning Fluffy” Hijikata teases as he promise himself last night and crushes his cigarette on the ashtray .

“S-Stop with the names dammit!! I am the one who gives their nicknames!” Gintoki said blushing. Hijikata chuckles at him.

“Yes Yes, you are my Little Bunny” and kisses him on the lips and again Gintoki is now a tomato.

“I hate you” He said but it was just a lie and Hijikata knew it. Gintoki really wasn’t honest to himself.

“I love you too” Hijikata ruffles Gintoki’s head gently and Gintoki was enjoying it by the pats of his partner. 

As they were flirting like fucking high school students they stopped as there was someone at the door. It was just Kagura.

“Gin-chan, Are you awake now? I have breakfast” Kagura said with breakfast on her hands, not sure if she ate some but it’s alright.

“Yep, I’m awake now Kagura” He said as he chuckles at his kid, It was really rare for her to do something like this. 

Kagura smiles happily, her tail wagging and carefully gives his breakfast. The breakfast contains grilled fish, miso, pickled vegetables, rice and sukonbu? Why is there a sukonbu? Oh well, it looks delicious anyway and it was not eaten like he thought she would.

“I made that for you” She said confidently, proud of herself cooking.

“Oh really?” That’s surprising for him as he knows that Kagura doesn’t cook.

“Yeah! I really mean it!” She said trying to convince Gintoki. He smiles at her and pats her head.

“Then I must try it” He eats his breakfast and it was really delicious that his little tail was wagging.

“It is really delicious Kagura. I think you might be better than me if you keep practicing” 

“Really?!” Her eyes sparkles at the achievement she receives from her guardian.

“I’m going to tell Chihuahua and Shinpachi about this! I’ll be right back!” She runs outside to tell them her achievement.

“So that’s why they were all at the kitchen earlier.” Hijikata said surprised and Gintoki looks at him.

“You knew?” Gintoki said curiously and he nods.

“Well I was going to the bathroom and then saw them at the kitchen instructing Kagura something.”

“Wait, do you know Souichiro-kun cooks?”

“No, it’s the first I see him cook” He said not bothering the name Gintoki said.

“Then do you want to try it? It is really delicious” As he picks some fish wanting Hijikata to try it and he did. He was surprised by the taste of the fish.

“This is really good” Hijikata said with his tail wagging from the deliciousness. Gintoki laughs at him and have a bite as well till they eaten it all.

*******

It was now afternoon and the Yorozuya needs to go home because of the work Shinsengumi had right now because of the virus Edo has right now.

As they were about to go Hijikata insists to go with them until they were at their house. His anxiety was over the top right now and doesn’t want Gintoki to be out of his sight because of the incident.

Gintoki was about to deny his offer but the kids agrees his offer. Because they absolutely know what is going on inside Hijikata’s head and also Sougo too, so Gintoki cannot help but agree to it as well.

As they were now walking trough Kabukicho it was expected for them to be like this, because all of the people they pass are staring at them especially Gintoki who was beside Hijikata all the time giving people a menacing look. Also the kids are on guard as well with Sadaharu biting the peoples heads like a chew toy when someone gets to close of Gintoki and also Hijikata and the kids almost killing them off.

How overprotective are they? The kids look like they were protecting their fragile mother and Hijikata was like protecting his wife from the people who can snatch her away from him (cough* Takasugi cough*). 

Gintoki thinks after that was said who was mom and wife the author said about? And then now he realizes it.

‘WAIT… AM I THE MOM AND WIFE AUTHOR SAID ABOUT?!’ Gintoki said to himself blushing as they were still walking through the district.

‘Yes, because author-san here has too many kinks for her own good like this one, so bear with it, you bunny!’

‘DAMMIT AUTHOR! IT’S BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE IN THIS SCENE!’ Gintoki said internally at the sky cussing the author.

‘DON’T EXPOSE ME FLUFFY!’

‘THEN DON’T CALL ME BY THAT EMBARRASSING NICKNAMES! YOU FUCKING GORILLA!’

‘NEVER! AND WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME! YOU FLUFFBALL!’ As Gintoki and author-san keeps arguing about Gintoki being a wife and mom material. Hijikata stares at Gintoki with confusion.

“Gintoki, what are doing and staring at the sky?” He asks and Gintoki stops and looks at him.

“N-Nothing!” He said blushing and gives one last cuss at the author who has a smug look on her face.

Hijikata and the kids stares at him with confusion but shrugs it off that it was nothing special.

Finally they were now at their house and the kids goes first entering the house as they were now tired from beating up a bunch of people. The only ones who was outside was Gintoki and Hijikata.

“Are you sure that you will be okay?” Hijikata said worriedly.

“Don’t worry, besides I have the kids and a dog so don’t be a worry wart” He said confirming him that he was going to be okay.

Hijikata nods at him then kisses him on lips and Gintoki kisses him back.

“ Then I’ll have the men patrol here to be sure okay” 

“Sure Sure” He now walks to the stairs then the entrance as Hijikata smiles at him when he enters. 

Hijikata now walks away to the barracks and searching the culprit who was behind this virus.

Gintoki now sees a sleeping Kagura on the couch as well as Shinpachi beside her and Sadaharu behind them. He smiles at them and brings out the blankets he have from the closet and put on top of them.

He changes into his pajamas and brings out his futon then flop at it and thinking about Hijikata and their kisses.

‘You totally miss him don’t you?’ the author’s voice suddenly pops out in Gintoki’s head.

‘I AM FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU FUCKING GORILLA!’ He said really pissed off as she disturbs his moments earlier with Hijikata.

‘MAKE ME! YOU FUCKING RABBIT!’ And they are going at it again as Gintoki internally punching the author and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the fight of Gintoki and Author-san?


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me fucking 4 days and you already know what the title means... Yep it's smut time!
> 
> P.S: This is the first time I'm doing a smut so prepare for the cringe

It has been 4 weeks now when the virus occurred and it was now Spring.

The news said that that the virus was from an illegal organization by some amantos. The Miwagurumi and The Shinsengumi Commanders said they were still searching for them hastily as they could, when more and more cases of sexual assaults occurs increasingly.

Gintoki wakes up feeling a bit irritated today and also heavy but shrugs it off and thought that a shower could help.

After he showers it was much worse than he thought. He was burning hot right now and his irritation got worse, also heavier than before, he almost fall because of his body temperature getting him dizzy all over the place.

He doesn’t know what the hell is happening to him and he is still naked. He barely stands up and forces himself to walk to his closet. He tries to put on his casual clothes but fails miserably.

As he was trying to change, his Gintoki jr. was standing up, very erect as he sees it. Not only his Gintoki jr. was erect but the back of it, meaning his asshole, is wet really wet and his tail is twitching as well too.

“W-What the f-fuck?” He said twitching. All he can barely do is put on his yukata for now.

“Aah..!” He moans loudly when his yukata rubs his dick as he was walking again wobbly. 

“I have… to get… myself off” He mumbled to himself, sliding down the corner of the wall to the floor. Opening his legs through his yukata, he was already dripping of pre-cum. As he starts moving his hand on his erect and suppressing his moan for not waking up Kagura sleeping at the closet and Sadaharu, but no matter how quick he was, it fucking wasn’t enough. He wanted more than just that he wants Hijikata… Hijikata..

W-What?... What the hell is happening to me? This isn’t right at all! Why is it so hot? Do I have a fever or something? No, that’s not it, it was more far than that.

It was becoming hard to breath every second pass. Then suddenly he feels his hole leak something more, then a sweet scent covers the whole apartment and making him dizzy even more. He can’t take it anymore, almost in tears coming to his eyes and curls up on the floor, eyes shut for the dizziness to subside at least but he just pass out.

“Gin-chan, what’s that sweet scent? Are you baking or something?” Kagura asks rubbing her eyes as she woke up because of the scent Gintoki was radiating right now. But there was no answer from him.

“Gin-chan?” She looks for him in the kitchen but he wasn’t there. Is he still in his room? She walks to his room and enters it.

“Gin… chan?” Her eyes widen as she sees Gintoki panting and curled up on the floor almost crying for help. 

“Gin-chan?!” she runs to her guardian to help what was wrong but she just heard a mewl from him. She tries to drag him gently to his futon but stop as she was seeing some substance between his legs.

“What is… that?” and she immediately smells the sweet scent she smelled earlier. That scent came from him? She can’t help but panic. What the hell is happening to him? she tries to soothe out Gintoki’s back as he mewls continuously. Then door entrance opens hurriedly revealing Shinpachi.

“Gin-san, Kagura-chan! Are you guys okay?! I saw plenty of people outside wondering about that sweet -!!!” Shinpachi stops talking as he smells the scent stronger, he immediately closes the door as he sees the people are coming up stairs fast as they know where the scent came from.

“S-Shinpachi! There’s something wrong with Gin-chan!” Kagura cries out to Shinpachi panicking. Shinpachi runs to the room, his eyes widen as he sees Gintoki mewling and curled up.

“What happened?!” 

“I don’t know! I just woke up because of the scent he’s producing right now!”

“Wait…Gin-san produce that scent?!”

“Yes! Now hurry up and call Mayora or Chihuahua for help before the horny people gets Gin-chan!” after saying that, some of the horny people got through.

“Shit! Sadaharu!” Kagura calls out and Sadaharu is immediately in front of the entrance, growling at the intruders. Kagura stands up and them out and immediately closes the entrance again keeping them from entering as Shinpachi makes a call to the Shinsengumi.

*******

At the Shinsengumi barracks. Hijikata was smoking a lot, being anxious as he was reading the report about the virus.

‘As the researchers was searching information about the virus, as it contains an animal or so called spirit animal per person, they found out that it contains the same as the animal like the behaviors of certain species, habits, weaknesses and many more. But there is also a case where there is a chance to get a heat cycle or mating from a prey. Based on the analysis it said that they produce scents that attracts the predators as they were in their heat cycle. The medicine for this cycle was still in construction and it takes about 2 to 3 weeks a heat cycle to end. If it is in a certain scenario and has to end their heat, the only way to stop that is by mating them.’

He was literally worried about the Yorozuya now and was thinking about going there.

“Worried about danna?” Sougo asks as he was at door observing the vice commander, Hijikata nods at him.

“You?” Sougo also nods. After reading the report, you fucking cannot help feeling worried about them. They have a prey on their group and a chance that it may happen like the report said, Heat.

As they were talking about the report Yamazaki suddenly appears panting.

“It’s an emergency sirs. The whole Kabukicho is going crazy as they smell a scent out of nowhere!” He said panicking at the chaos.

The two leaders widen their eyes and tries to call the Yorozuya and speak of the devil, they were now calling to Hijikata. He immediately answers.

“Hijikata-san! We need help in here! There’s something wrong with Gin-san and all them are turning aggressive trying to get him in the house!” Shinpachi immediately says on the phone.

“We’re on our way right now!” Hijikata said hurriedly getting the men to start the cars and go to Kabukicho immediately.

“FUCKING HURRY UP ALREADY! THERE’S SO MANY OF THEM AND I CAN’T USE MY UMBRELLA THIS CLOSE ON THEM!” Kagura said in the distance fighting them off. Then they hang up to get rid of the intruders.

The two run to the car and drives fast as they can.

*******

“What the fuck, is this some apocalypse or something?!” Kagura said frustrated at the people as she and Shinpachi keeping the people out of the house

All of them are frustrated. Out of all them Gintoki turned fragile because of this fucking virus and now something is happening to him again!

“K-Ka..gura, S-Shin..p-pachi?” Gintoki finally said breathly. The kids immediately looks at him at the room, as they have great hearing, still at the door.

“Gin-chan/san!” then Shinpachi looks at Kagura to check up on Gintoki as he stays on the door, she nods at him and immediately was besides Gintoki.

“Gin-chan what’s wrong? Are you hurting?” Kagura said to him softly trying soothe him out. 

“H-Hot… T-Too hot” Kagura then places her hand to his forehead, it was burning hot like hell. But this is different, no human be this hot and especially no scent and substance coming out of them.

When Shinpachi heard Gintoki’s complain as he said ‘he was hot’. He read something sometime ago that rabbits have a mating season and often have heat cycles, that season was spring. It was now spring and Gintoki was in heat.

“Kagura, cover Gin-san with a blanket right now!” Kagura follows immediately. As she covers Gintoki with his blanket, the scent disappears, its still there but it is manageable now.

The doors stop rattling after that but then someone just broke it easily. Shinpachi was startled by that, but he was ready to fight.

Then suddenly a duck appears in front of the intruders and smack their face and flies to the other side of the house.

“Shinpachi-kun, are you alright?” It was Zura I mean Katsura who is now a black leopard. 

“Katsura-san!” relieved there’s someone here than the two of them. As Shinpachi was about to say something, Kagura shouts.

“Shinpachi! They’re coming from the window!” as she kick them outside and Sadaharu was besides Gintoki. This is literally an apocalypse right now.

Katsura immediately helps her then Shinpachi at the front but someone was already behind him. He shut his eyes and was ready for the impact but it never came, he opens them again to see. It was Hijikata and Okita. The Shinsengumi was here now.

“Be careful Shimura” Hijikata said relieved he was on time but he really wants to go see Gintoki right now.

“Sougo! Get rid of them right now!” 

“Yes sir” Sougo said and commands the men to get rid of them. As it was now stable thanks to the Shinsengumi. The kids were exhuasted and Katsura disappears again as he saw the Shinsengumi.

“Where is he?” Hijikata asks them. Kagura points at the room with Sadaharu who was comforting Gintoki.

“Hijikata-san… be gentle with him” Shinpachi said to him. 

“I’ll kill you if you hurt Gin-chan with that dick of yours, Mayora” Kagura said threatening him as she realizes what’s happening next. Man, this kids are very sharp when it comes to their guardian.

“I already know that” As he walks into the room. Sadaharu growls at him but was stop as Kagura called him and saying it was okay and they go outside with Sougo waiting for them to go to the barracks again and sleeping at the Shimura residence.

*******

Hijikata finally saw Gintoki wrapped in a blanket mewling. He then goes to him and stroke his back.

“Gintoki” He said in a soft tone calling him as he sits in front of him. Gintoki immediately looks at him and wants him to fuck him really bad.

“H-Hijikata, i-it’s too h-hot…please…j-just fuck me a-already” Gintoki said panting hard, hands on Hijikata’s jacket. Hijikata’s junior is extremely hard now but was restraining himself to not eat him up immediately as Gintoki was radiating his scent so much after he removes the blanket on him and wasn’t in the right state of mind.

“Shh… I know, but I need to prep you first so I don’t hurt you, okay?” Gintoki whines but nodded anyway. 

Hijikata laid down Gintoki on the bed facing his back and kiss him on the lips then now starts fingering him. It was wet so it was easy for him. From one finger, two fingers, three fingers to four fingers and scissoring him. Gintoki was more messy than earlier, moaning at the touch of his sensitive hole but when his fingers touch Gintoki’s prostate, he loudly moans and cums.

“Are you okay? That was fast” He said surprised at him.

“Uh…T-That’s because I-I couldn’t hold b-back” Gintoki said blushing and little tears coming out of his eyes. ‘Fuck it’ Hijikata snapped as he sees Gintoki like that. It was hot and adorable at the same time.

He turned him around the bed and sees his little tail and hole in front of him. He aligns his length up on the others hole.

“H-Hijikata c-c’mon f-fuck me a-alread— Ah!” Hijikata enters him and starts moving in a fast phase like there’s no tomorrow. 

“A-Ah! Uwaaah! Ha…Ha… Aahnnn~!” Gintoki is being pounded deep inside him, hitting directly at his prostate as he clenches the blanket.

“Does it feel good, Gintoki?” He said as leans to Gintoki’s neck biting it and then licks it causing Gintoki to tremble from the sensation.

“Uu…uu… Goo- Good… Feels s-so g-goo— Uwaah!” Hijikata turns him around again and gives him a sloppy kiss with the phase becoming faster.

“Aah!.. Ha...Ha… H-Hijikata…I-I’m c-cumming! Hijika— Aaaah!” Gintoki moans as he cums and also Hijikata after a few thrust calling Gintoki’s name, panting hard. 

Hijikata was about to pull out inside him but the thing is… he’s a wolf… and when wolves mate they tie the knot or locks inside the mate’s hole. Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Internally panicking but stops as Gintoki pulls him down on to the bed next to him.

“N-No, d-don’t pull it out” Gintoki mumbles and hugs Hijikata cutely and then passes out. Well, Hijikata is saved, for now. He then put his hand on Gintoki’s fluffy hair and kisses him on the forehead.

“Sleep tight, my bunny” Then he sleeps peacefully, his length still inside his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Do you like the smut or horrible? Let me know in the comments!


	6. Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got mental block so bad that it took one month to finish. But anyway here it is. A few more chapters and were finish! Enjoy!

Hijikata wakes up, still feeling a little sleepy as it was 6 in the morning. As he opens his eyes, he immediately sees him, curled up on his chest with his bunny ears. He smiles at him, eyes adoring him while Gintoki sleeps. He kisses his forehead and goes back to sleep. (Completely forgotten about his dick was still inside Gintoki).

When Hijikata wakes up again with now at 9 o’clock. He looks at Gintoki again still sleeping and position he was in a while ago.

“Gintoki we have to get up now” He said groggily and caressing his hair to wake him up. Gintoki whines at him for disturbing his beauty sleep. Well it was still nap time for a bunny so it makes sense and overly adorable, but they really have to get up now as the kids are coming back for who knows what time maybe an hour or like 30 minutes or right now as they were still naked in its glory.

“Gintoki” He said his name again but now with a clear voice. “Nnnoo~” Gintoki whines again now with pillow covering his head trying to sleep.

Hijikata sighs and tries to think how to wake him up, as he was about to get up he stops midway when Gintoki suddenly moans and not realizing it as he was still half awake and Hijikata feeling his dick was inside of something. Then he remembers it all last night to about his dick being stuck at Gintoki’s ass. He finally gets an idea.

“Gintoki if you don’t get up right now I will have to punish you” Gintoki opens one of his eyes to Hijikata, thinking that he can tease Hijikata and sleeps.

“Make me” Then Hijikata smirks at him and Gintoki got nervous by it.

“You ask for it fluffy” He said on Gintoki’s ear that made him shake and suddenly thrusts him hard at his prostate twice that made Gintoki caught by surprise and loudly moans then he pulls out immediately before his dick knot him again. Gintoki whines again by the lack of fullness but easily recovers and was now angry (not really) at Hijikata.

“Y-You f-fucking Mayora” Gintoki huffs at him, fully awake now and Hijikata just chuckles that the nicknames were back, he kind of miss it.

“I did say it was your punishment” He stands up to get his clothes and Gintoki’s in the closet.

“But not like that!” Gintoki was flushed by Hijikata’s punishment and also remembering the yesterday’s disaster and that even made him more flushed. Hijikata lends him his clothes after he puts on his shirt and pants and pats Gintoki’s head

“Okay Okay, I’m sorry for punishing you… fluffy”

“Ya!!”

“Just kidding, now get dress your kids will be here anytime now” Gintoki pouts as Hijikata removes his hand on his head but he dresses anyway.

After several minutes later the kids arrived with Sadaharu then immediately goes to the bedroom and jumps at Gintoki like a teddy bear then later asks so many questions about yesterday like Kagura asked about Hijikata’s dick hurt him and or did Hijikata go hard on him, she really needs to stop reading those fujoshi fantasies. Gintoki goes red and tries to change the topic ignoring Kagura’s questions to keep his embarrassment go any further and Hijikata on the other hand struggling to light his cigarette because of his nervously shaky hands when he heard those questions.

“Thank goodness your back to normal now Gin-san but…” Shinpachi said relieved and smiling but a different kind of smile. He intensely stares at Hijikata and that made him beginning to panic a little on the inside.

“Did you go hard on him Hijikata-san?” He said still smiling. Okay, I think he’s definitely reading some fucking fujoshi shits like Kagura. Wait, he’s a boy why would he read that? Don’t tell me there are boys that are reading that. (Of course there is, they were called fudanshis)

“Oi Shinpachi why are you and Kagura questioning that?” Gintoki said with a force laugh. The two kids looks at each other and sighs and looks at Gintoki again with blank faces.

“Because Gin-chan was limping when we saw you so…” Kagura said to him with somehow an innocent tone and walks to the kitchen and calls out Shinpachi. 

“And also the mark on your neck” Shinpachi said walking away to do some helping Kagura for breakfast again. After he walks away Gintoki places his hand on his nape but immediately removes it as he feels it hurting. He was definitely red and wanted to scream because of embarrassment but after he whacks Hijikata’s head in the back.

“Y-You bastard! Why didn’t you tell me!?” Gintoki grabs his shirt and shakes him around and was about to cry.

“I didn’t mean to! I just forgot to tell you!” As Hijikata looks more closely at Gintoki there was something wrong. He looks smaller than before about 7 cm and when he shakes him it was weak.

“Gintoki… How did you get so small” He asks. Gintoki was confused by the question but then realizes what’s wrong.

“ I-I don’t know. Maybe it was the virus?” Gintoki looks at him. Hijikata thinks that it was too, if Gintoki was getting weak by this he can be vulnerable, they really have to hurry to get the culprit and find some kind of cure.

“Hijikata?” Gintoki calls him out and snaps out of it. Hijikata looks at him and frowns.

“Sorry” Hijikata hugs him tightly when thinks many scenarios happening to his partner.

“I’ll be fine Mayora, there’s no more like yesterday alright?” Gintoki smiles at him and pats him on the back to release him from his hug but Hijikata hugs him more tightly.

“No” He says. Gintoki sighs at him and thinks, He really turned soft huh.

“Danna, Hijikata-san” Sougo was leaning at the door.

“Souichiro-kun! Can you help me get off from him his heavy” Gintoki looks at him to get Hijikata’s hug off of him. As he gets closer he was definitely smaller than Hijikata and also Gintoki could get off easily but now… Sougo looks at Hijikata and immediately knows that look. ‘That again’ He sighs at the look but there’s no helping it

“It’s Sougo, Danna. Hijikata-san get off of him your crushing him or I’ll kill you with my bazooka” He pulls out the bazooka and was about to shoot. Hijikata immediately lets go of Gintoki and growls.

“Sougo! are you really going shoot us?!” 

“No… But I intend only you”

“You fucking brat!” Hijikata was about to pull his sword but stops by Gintoki.

“No one is going to destroy my house. Sougo stop pointing your bazooka at Hijikata and put it somewhere safe and Mayora don’t pull out your sword when inside the house and no danger got it” Gintoki said and for the first time scolding the two officers. He really became a mom. The two officers were amazed by that and obeys what he said.

“You’re absolutely right China, He’s definitely a mother type instead a father type” He whispers but loud to Kagura after he walks to the kitchen where the others at to help and Kagura smiles widely.

“Of course I am Chihuahua” She said proudly and crossing her arms.

“I heard that!” Gintoki sits at the couch with Hijikata who was about to smoke his special mayonnaise cigarette.

“No smoking when the kids are here” Gintoki grabs his cigarette and throws it to the bin. Hijikata frowns once again but smiles at his parent instinct kicks him.

“Then after breakfast—”

“That’s worse you know” Gintoki pouts at him at his tobacco addiction.

“Okay Okay I won’t” Gintoki smiles and caress Hijikata’s hair.

“Good” Hijikata was blushing can’t help his tail wagging from the praise. ‘Damn you instincts!’ He tougthly said to himself.

“Breakfast is ready!” Shinpachi said as he brings out two Oyakodons* and miso soup on the table.

“Eh, Shinpachi when did you learn this” He points at the dish because he was the only one that make this before and the kids was watching him cook. Did he learn just by watching him? 

“That’s a secret Gin-san, now as we have two guests right now we doubled the amount” Shinpachi said smiling. Gintoki was curious but then again proud at him and pats his head.

“To think the three of them work together to cook” Gintoki said amazed by the kids teamwork.

“I’m amazed too, to think that China and Sougo didn’t fight for days it was a new record” Hijikata said as he smiles.

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely a new record” Then Gintoki and Hijikata looks at each other and chuckles.

“I see, you guys are having some parent talk right now” Sougo smirks at them and thinking some questionable things.

“Shut up Sougo/Sofa-kun!” 

“Dammit Danna It’s Sougo”

“Hey Hey stop bickering with Gin-chan, let’s eat now I’m hungry” Kagura tugs Gintoki’s yukata pouting. Gintoki smiles at her and pats her head, Hijikata couldn’t help but smile once more.

“Okay okay, we’ll stop then, thanks for the food!” They said all together and eats the dish before Hijikata drizzles it fully with mayonnaise.

After eating and talking it was already noon and the officers need to go back.

“I really don’t want to go” Hijikata said at smaller Gintoki.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine, if something happens to me you were always there” Gintoki smiles and kiss him on the cheek.

“You really are a mother and wife like” Hijikata tease him and he couldn’t help but blush at that statement.

“Oh yeah, Danna hold still” Sougo said as he pulls out a super small accessory, honestly it was like a small dot, and put it on behind his ear.

“What’s this?” As he tries to feel the accessory.

“Don’t worry about that Danna, so were heading back now” Sougo goes down stairs except for Hijikata. Hijikata looks at Gintoki once more and caress his head.

“See you later” Then goes down stairs to Sougo. Gintoki blushes at him.

“Gin-chan how many times do you blush right now” Kagura teases him and Shinpachi chuckles.

“Sh-Shut up”

As for the two officers Hijikata looks at Sougo questioning about the little accessory he gave to Gintoki but he beat him to it.

“It was a tracking device I created, if anything happens to him we can immediately go” Hijikata has no words but be grateful.

“Thanks”

“Yeah yeah, it was also for Danna’s sake” Hijikata smiles at him ‘What a way to impress her’ He knows about his little crush on Kagura but never say it. He was thinking about teasing him after this.

“Oi, Hijikata-san why are you smiling like that?”

“Nothing”

*******

While at the Yorozuya, as were the kids were still teasing Gintoki, there’s someone or some Amanto watching, particularly at Gintoki and one of them was on the phone.

“We found it sir” The amanto said on the phone smirking.

“What is it look like?” The one in the phone said.

“Like as you said sir. A silver wavy rabbit and a man that you always talk and admire about” 

“Good Good. Capture him fast, I want him now” He said licking his lips excitedly.

“As you wish sir” ending the phone call they get back to watch them and getting ready to capture the target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyakodon–literally "parent-and-child donburi", is a donburi, or Japanese rice bowl dish, in which chicken, egg, sliced scallion, and other ingredients are all simmered together in a kind of soup which is made with soy sauce and stock, and then served on top of a large bowl of rice.


	7. Captured

They were bloody bodies everywhere guts poking out, screams for help as they were plucked by enemies and ate them. It was very inhuman that no one was ever to do.

He was trying to save them but as he moved forward it gets bloodier and the screams are getting louder until they were two kids in front of him scared and a hideous fat amanto behind their back, it was his kids.

His eyes widen and runs but was stop when he was pinned down by them by their swords. It hurts but he has to save them quickly.

The hideous amanto pulls out its two sword and places it between his kids. He pleadingly screams not to kill them as they were just kids and not related of the war. “Stop! Please!” He screams again but the amanto just smirks maniacally and swings his swords killing his children.

GIntoki wakes up immediately, gasping for air and blinking his eyes. “A dream” he slowly stands up and quietly goes to the closet where Kagura was sleeping and Sadaharu sleeping beside it, he slowly opens it sees Kagura sleeping soundly and hugging her pillow. 

He smiles at her and closes the closet again and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water to soothe him out.

He sighs softly after drinking and touches his big ears gently. “I’m not getting used to this” Dammit, it’s been days and no updates by Hijikata about the culprit and also his strength is getting weaker and smaller too but they still keep in touch. He grabs his bokuto and tries to swing it but fails as it was just too heavy now at his current state.

“Shit” He curses quietly and lean the bokuto on the table slowly as he doesn’t want Kagura wake up and sees him struggling.

As he was going to his bedroom to sleep, his vision becomes blurry all of the sudden and immediately grabs on the couch to not fall. He became alert as he feels someone come in. Is it from the door? Window? He tries to grab again his bokuto but a cloth suddenly was on his half of his face blocking his breathing.

He immediately grabs the intruders arm, scratching it hard that it bled. The intruder cuss out loud and they press the cloth harder that it made Gintoki more dizzy.

“Still conscious huh” One of the intruders said. He pulls out a small type of syringe with a green liquid drug inside and injects Gintoki on his neck. The suspicious liquid made Gintoki more weak that his legs gave out and extremely tired. He tries to stay awake as much as possible but because of the drug he can’t as his eyes automatically closes and passes out completely.

“Now bring him to the base, Mister Buppa* is waiting for him” The one who was the leader said. They obeys and lifts Gintoki up on their shoulder. They were about to move out but was stop as one of their companions got his head chomp off and the other got punched on the face that he was on the other house.

“Let go of Gin-chan” Kagura menacingly said to them, holding her umbrella ready to shoot while Sadaharu growls and about to chomp their heads off.

“A Yato and A Inugami” A really dangerous species out of all of the amantos. But that doesn’t stop the leader, instead he smirks and pulls out something again. This time it’s a… flash bomb

Kagura widen her eyes as she sees the bomb. She quickly tries to get the bomb but it was too late. The leader detonated the bomb and Sadaharu immediately shield her from it. After the flash was gone the intruders were already gone with Gintoki. “Gin…-chan” She wants to cry now but doesn’t, instead she calls Shinpachi on the telephone to meet up and immediately runs to the Shinsengumi for help.

Kagura and Shinpachi meet up and she explains what happened as they were running, going to the Shinsengumi.

******

The Shinsengumi commanders were patrolling the town. All of them was on alert and the silence was deafening. 

“Is there any news about the culprit?” Sougo asks Hijikata. Hijikata stares at him and shook his head. 

“Nothing at all” He said it with a sigh. This is harder than they thought. To think this bastards think this through, or are they too smart? That not even one of them were never caught.

“Hey, Hijikata-san”

“What?”

“Do you think it’s strange that Danna was getting smaller and weaker than the others that remain the same” Now that Hijikata thinks about it, it was strange indeed, the report said that it contains behaviors but nothing about physical changes. He was about to say something but stop as he feels someone.

“You are right Okita-dono” He said as he comes out in the alley. It was just Katsura. “Katsura!” The officers immediately grabs the handle of their swords and unsheathing it slightly.

The leopard stares at the officers to assure he really wasn’t here for a fight. The officers get the message and sheathed their swords and Hijikata lights a cigarette.

“What did you say earlier?” 

“I said you are right, it was strange that only Gintoki has physical changes other than the others who remain the same” Katsura said to them in a serious tone.

“Why? Did you discover something?” Hijikata asks him. Katsura shook his head. “No, but I saw somebody in the shadows, me and Elizabeth tried to chase them but instead they were already gone. I think they’re finding someone” Hijikata thinks again at the situation. If there is somebody in the shadows finding someone and at the same time Gintoki was getting weaker then…

Then something beeped repeatedly, it was Sougo’s. “MAYORA! Gin-chan is…!” Kagura and Shinpachi suddenly arrives riding Sadaharu and was panicking. The the other three widen their eyes. Sougo immediately pulls out the device that was for Gintoki and sees his location was moving rapidly.

“Hijikata-san! We have to move right now!” 

“I fucking know that! Call reinforcements and the three of you come with us we’re going to go to that location, we don’t have much time” Then Hijikata and Katsura asks Kagura what happened. Kagura briefly explains it from the moment she woke up and seeing carrying an unconscious Gintoki to flash bombing her and Sadaharu.

They were really indeed dangerous and really need to hurry up or else they might do something to Gintoki. ‘Please be okay Gintoki. I’m coming for you’ Hijikata tougthly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buppa- Just search "The Goosh Goosh Guy" :)
> 
> And for the one who knows this, I apolagize.


	8. Reason

Gintoki wakes up in a very bright room that make his eyes squint. He was on a bed, an expensive bed at that. ‘Where am I?’ Gintoki tries to move to look around but cannot because of the chains on his hands over his head and his mouth is covered in tape. He can turn his head though. He turns his head, chains clanking and sees so many creepy dolls, paintings and expensive jewelries. ‘What a creepy taste of furniture’.

“Oh, you’re awake now, my beautiful bunny” A man said. His voice was old and disgusting and also his odor was like he hasn’t shower in days, even if you did not saw him. He really wants to gag tight now but doesn’t, because his mouth is covered in tape and also it was not the time either when he was in his current condition.

The man reveals himself to him on his side. The man was extremely obese and he was also huge in height almost twice the height of him. 

“My my little bunny, do you want to talk to me that badly? Okay then.” The man said. ‘Is he delusional or something?’ Gintoki thought to himself. The man removes the tape on his mouth.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” Gintoki asks him.

“Oh, sorry about that, my name is Buppa and… I want you to be my little slave” He said sadistically on the last sentence.

“What?” Gintoki asks again, but starting to try to break free from the man without any thought. The man sees him and aggressively grabs the chains to put Gintoki in place. Gintoki yelps as his hands were tightly squeezing him.

“My My little bunny, you sure are naughty but I like that part of you” Gintoki gulps as Buppa licks his lips as he smiles creepily.

“To be honest with you… I’m a veteran from the war” Gintoki’s eyes widen at the information. For all he knows, he doesn’t saw this guy at all when he was in the battlefield.

“I know what you’re thinking… I was battling your friend his name is, who was that again? Ko…Ko…aah…Kotarou! The Runaway Kotarou!” Zura know this guy!? Why didn’t he tell him this! Gintoki was surprised by this and thinking about beating up Zura for not telling him about this guy.

“Then, why are you doing this?” Buppa just smiles at him.

“From the moment I saw you in the distance. I always wanted to have you and do things to you. You’re always so majestic in my eyes even you’re covered in blood. But, that friend of yours stop me from having you and took my arm” He lets go of Gintoki and pulls out his right arm then gives it to Gintoki a better look of his arm. The arm was nothing like a normal prosthetic for what it was a full of metallic to function your missing body part. But this was different. It was exactly alike for his other arm, no slits when bending the arm and no sounds of metal when functioning.

“That’s why I created this little virus to have you, my little bunny” This was his doing!? But if he created this then…

“Do you have the cure for this?” 

“Why of course I have the cure but…” Buppa looks at him and smiles sadistically.

“I’m not telling you obviously. Do you think I’m that dumb to tell where the cure is little one?” Gintoki was silent by this one. Not only this guy’s delusional but also smart!

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now for the main event” He reaches the back of the bed to grab a syringe. Gintoki immediately tries to break free again. Buppa struggles a bit there but eventually got to inject it into his system as Gintoki yelps again.

“Don’t worry my little bunny. This is just to make you even more sensitive when I eat you up that’s all” Buppa smiles at him and starts to grope his chest to his stomach. Gintoki was beginning to shiver and breathing hard as Buppa continues to grope him now to his crotch.

“That’s right my bunny. Does it feel good to you?” He rubs back and forth on Gintoki’s crotch.

“Ha…Ha…Hggh” Gintoki grips the chains and tries not to moan at the sensation that Buppa was doing. But his body was not responding to him to not shiver.

“Come on now, let your voice out” He then tries some of Gintoki’s areas to make him moan and immediately found it from his back of his ears.

“Aaah~” Gintoki unconsciously moans as Buppa found his sweet spot and made him sensitive even more. He smiles excitedly at him.

“There we go. Oh, would you look at that, you came by just rubbing you see?” He grabs a nearby mirror to Gintoki to see his pants was wet. Gintoki begins to cry with little tears because of this embarrassment.

“My little bunny is crying. Don’t worry I’ll handle it for you” He removes his pants and immediately sees his strawberry underwear and his milky white skin.

“A strawberry underwear, how childish of you” He said and then removes the underwear and throws it somewhere on the floor. 

He finally sees Gintoki’s dick and licks his lips hungrily at it. He lifts his legs up to prevent him from kicking him. But stops as he remembered something.

“Before we proceed this, I have to mark you as a symbol that you’re mine forever” He grabs his face tightly to turn to the other side to see his bunny’s nape. But instead saw a mark. A fresh mark. 

“You’re already marked by someone. Well we can just replace over it though” Buppa was disappointed that there’s someone who marked his bunny instead of him. But as he said he can just replace it over the mark.

“Then bon appètit” He bites aggressively at Gintoki’s nape that he screams at the painfulness and shiver more. 

“H-Hurts…S-Stop” Gintoki said in a small tone as he barely breath by the bite and cries. 

Buppa then let go of his nape and lick some of his blood from his nape and his own lips.

“This is what I have been waiting for. Be prepared to feel good my bunny” He aligns his dick on him. But when he was about to put it in there was swords at his neck dripping a little of his blood.

“DON’T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT” The familiar voices said… It was Zura and Hijikata who was fucking pissed and dark auras coming out of them.


	9. Cured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for not updating so much. It was because of school and it sucked as hell and they many given homeworks per week like 20 of them. I want to cry as I see them pile up so much huhu. Well, here is the update and hope you enjoy it.

They were running to the location were Gintoki is. It was very far from where they meet up from the city to eventually a forest as their path became thicker and thicker as they proceed.

“Wait, we’re here" Sougo said stopping the others. The tracker locates where they are standing right now. But the thing is there was nothing but a field of grass and trees around them. 

“Sougo are you sure? There’s nothing but grass here!” Hijikata said to the captain.

“Of course it is Hijibaka-san, my equipment is a higher quality than your mayonnaise.” Sougo said to insult the vice commander one more time.

“Oooi, don’t you dare insult my mayonnaise you sadistic brat! And my name is not Hijibaka!” He said annoyed.

“Officers, I would like to join you for insults but can you first concentrate where the base is?” Katsura said to them. He was between the two yorozuya who was a little bit annoyed right now and grabbing them for not beating up the officers.

“Oi Mayora, Chihuahua, do you want to not wake up tomorrow and not see our Gin-chan” Kagura said cracking her knuckles as signals that she was dead serious and even Shinpachi hasn’t said anything his glasses was shining and smiling holding his bokuto. Also, Sadaharu too with his sharp teeth.

“S-Sorry” The two gulps at the them. They get back to work to save Gintoki. Sougo analyzes the grass for expecting a hidden door or something like that. Then the others were copying of what he’s doing. After whole minutes for the damn thing, they finally found it. 

The door was a hard brown metal and was camouflaged with the dirt and grass so it’s hard to find it. 

“Before we go, Hijikata and Katsura. You guys go to Danna and we handle the rest of the minions” Sougo said as he looks at them with a serious face and gives the tracker to Hijikata. All of them agrees to the plan.

“Hey Hijikata-san, Katsura-san, when you get there beat them up real good, okay?” 

“Sure” They smile at him warmly.

“Then on your positions in 3” All of their hands are at their weapons, ready to go on a killing spree.

“2…1” Kagura immediately breaks the door that some underneath got crushed. The lightings went red and the other minions are already there.

“Go!” Then two samurais starts to run to the location where Gintoki is.

The three that were left behind was now beating up the guards aggressively. Like Kagura cracked a skull, Shinpachi stabbing some feet and arms and Sougo…Well chopping them off of course like Hijikata did last time.

“Shit! These kids are psychopaths! Oi! Where are the bombs!” The commander said to his comrade on the earpiece. He did know how to handle a Yato and Inugami hours ago when they grab their target and because she was a kid but, he didn’t know that they are this dangerous especially the one in uniform when it comes to battle.

“I-It’s almost done sir” they reply to him on pressure to make the bombs.

“Then hurry up will y–!!!” Two swords between his neck and an umbrella on his skull.

“Where is this bomb you’re talking about?” Sougo said and moves his sword a little closer to their neck that made it dripping of blood. The commander slowly turns around and gulps as he was shaking to death at the eyes of the captain.

“Hm? It’s you again” Kagura said and forcing herself not to pull the trigger on her umbrella.

“Is he the one you’re talking about Kagura?” Shinpachi asks as he underpressure the man hardly and Kagura nods.

“I see, then could you show us where these bombs are made?” Sougo said to the commander with his sadistic face. The commander couldn’t help but screech.

“Oi, speak or else you want to be put down like a dog” He additionally said annoyed as the man didn’t even say anything, he was just screeching.

“Y-Yes! I will show you the way! Please don’t kill me! Please!” The commander said crying for dear life. What a coward commander. 

“Then move already” He screeches again. He stands up and shows the way immediately.

“Absolutely hate this kind” Sougo said pissed off right now. If he is true leader he would never tell where their weapons and such and that made him pissed.

“Oi Chihuahua, don’t use that face, what if Gin-chan sees that he will scold you. That was our experience when we were super fighting” Sougo looks at her and then Shinpachi for confirmation that it was true. Shinpachi nodded at him.

“Then I will stop. I don’t want to get scolded by mother” He said with a smile. The two wants to laugh but not this time for now.

When they are finally there, they see a metal door called “LAB” but that doesn’t stop them obviously. They destroyed the metal door and beat many of the workers who created the bombs unconscious. They some blood splatter on the wall but that’s okay they deserved it though. The man behind was shaking of fear. 

“T-There’s another lab. T-That was for the cure of the a-animal characteristics” He said in a fast pace but it was clear for three. They look at him and Kagura grabs his collar and shook him aggressively.

“You are the one who made this fucking mess!?” He screeches again but was able to explain briefly the moment when he was hired to kidnap Gintoki. If he doesn’t say this, he’d be guilty for sure. Honestly, he doesn’t want to be part of this at all. It was because of the pervert who has a lot of money for his expenses. But when he saw their target, he can’t help but feel guilty. He can only mask his guiltiness in front of his co-workers and be an evil person.

“Why are you saying this now?” Shinpachi asks him. He explained how guilty he is but he needed money for it. Now, he volunteers to be put in jail after this.

“So that’s why, I misunderstood you earlier sorry” Sougo apologized to him. The kids forgive him also for his situation. 

They now run to the other lab that was apparently for the cure. The way was very well hidden, because the door was the same as the metallic walls beside it and the dark hallway. But thanks to the man they got there pretty easily and barge in, they saw a large container like really large.

“So, this thing is a cure?” Shinpachi said. The man nods at them. “This is a fucking huge container,” Kagura said amused by the size.

“Yes. Because this cure is gas from another planet and these animal characteristics you possess are also from gas so, it affects most of the city” He explains it to them briefly how this virus was from.

“How do we release it?” Sougo asks him. The man walks up in front of the container and reveals a passcode.

“But only the client knows it though” he added.

“No shit” They sighed and starts thinking about what the password the bastard put in. After many minutes of thinking, Shinpachi got an idea. “Um, Is his password the full name of Gin-san? He is his target after all and doing this on the first place.” 

“Ohhh, you're right about that Shinpachi” Kagura said praising him for his intelligence. 

“But not his real name though.” Sougo said. “Hey, Do you know the name Sakata Gintoki?” He asks the man. But the man was confused by the name. “I'm sorry, I don't know that name.” Sougo nods at his answer and looks at the two.

“See, they only know his soldier name not his real name” 

“Then are you referring Shiroyasha?” Kagura said to him. “Bingo, you guys are smart” Sougo said and type in the password. Then it beep that it was correct.

“That was his real name, Sakata Gintoki? I thought his name was literally was Shiroyasha.” The man said.

“Well everyone needs to hide their identity when they're in battle especially when you're good at it” Shinpachi said. After he said that the container opens let’s out the gas inside of it. The gas was really cold. Really cold.

“That’s so fucking cold!” All of them said out loud at the coldness but their ears and tails are now disappearing because of the gas so, it’s better to stay still. The gas got through all of the sections of the base. “Finally, we're back to normal” Shinpachi said, being in an animal characteristic sure is tiring.

“It’s not over yet, we need to find Hijikata and Katsura if they now got Danna.” Sougo announce. There is still a mastermind behind this and wanting their perm headed guardian/boss on the loose. 

“We need to find them right now” All of them agreed and then Sougo’s phone beeped. It was Kondou.

“Sougo, where are you guys? Are all of you okay, the Yorozuya? Did you find him? We are now at the location you send to us. Also all of the citizens we’re back to normal.” Kondou said worrying about them.

“Kondou-san calm down, we’re at the bottom, you see down of a broken door and yes we’re okay, I’m with china and glasses, and no we are now just searching for Hijikata and Katsura if they find Danna.” Sougo said answering all of his commander’s questions. Kondou was not gonna question about Katsura there.

“And also, Kondou-san can you wait up a civilian. He can tell you everything what happened while we search” Kondou agreed. Sougo looks at the man “Well, you go first while we’re searching and it is also preventing you getting killed” the man agreed to the young captain.

“Thank you very much for owing my life, please be careful” He bowed and went to the entrance they entered before.

“Let’s look for them now and fast to get this over it” Sougo said to the other two. They nod at him and starts running to find Hijikata and Katsura.

After minutes later they we’re now at the bottom of the base, this was the only room that was not checked. As they go in they hear something screaming, a very loud screaming. They go in immediately and saw Hijikata, sword out and protectively hugging Gintoki who was shivering and panting and Katsura slicing and piercing the hideous man arm and legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is now the last chapter. I have some ideas on my tumblr @erasiviel for the new fics coming up. You can request me anything HijiGin/TakaGin/Gen. Byebye.


	10. Saved

When Hijikata and Katsura left the kids, they were running and beating the guards at the same time, hurrying to find Gintoki. “Don’t let them go to the client!” The man said to his comrades.

“But sir, they wipe out half of our squad in this side of the base! We can’t hold them any further!” His comrade said to him. “Fuck!” Of course, it is fuck. We have the leader of the Joui and the Demon Vice Commander on the loose.

Then suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. The man turned around and fear builds up inside of him. It was Katsura with Hijikata with their deathly aura. He runs to get away from the two leaders but, as he run there was now a sword on his neck in just one centimeter of space. It was Hijikata’s sword.

“Where is he?” Hijikata said menacingly. The man screech of fear as he tries not to move at all because he can immediately die right now. 

“H-He’s with the client in his chamber downstairs!” He said quickly. “What do you mean, client?” Katsura said in front to him.

“T-The client is the one who made the virus and wants the Shiroyasha only for him!” The two widen their eyes in shock. Gintoki’s past nickname was called and this client who wants him so badly he created a fucking virus. This guy is a delulu. 

“What’s his name?” Katsura asks. 

“W-What?” The man said shakily.

“I said, what is his name!” Katsura said loudly. Hijikata never seen this side of the Joui leader before. So, it might be, he knows this client.

“It’s B-Buppa!” Then Katsura snapped. “Shit! Hijikata-dono, we have to go fucking now! Or else that bastard might do something to Gintoki.” Hijikata let go of the man who was still scared shitless and runs with Katsura.

“Oi Katsura, do you know him?” Hijikata asks the furious Joui leader. Katsura looks at him.

“I met him at the war and he is the only one who wants Gintoki as to pleasure him” Hijikata’s eyes widen in shock. So, this client guy is in the war as well, shit. 

“Did Gintoki knows about him?” Katsura shakes his head. “The bastard will go berserk, if I let him see Gintoki, so I threaten him by cutting one of his arms to back off before Gintoki could saw him” Hijikata didn’t question Katsura anymore that.

When they were now at the bottom of the base, aka the chamber, they immediately but quietly open the door and hid behind a large pile of metal boxes. They heard someone crying with stress, and when they face its owner of the voice. It was Gintoki.

“H-Hurts…S-Stop” Gintoki said in a small tone as he barely breath by the bite and cries. Buppa then let go of his nape and lick some of his blood from his nape and his own lips.

“This is what I have been waiting for. Be prepared to feel good my bunny” They both snap in an instant and immediately unsheathed their swords. “DON’T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT” The two said to the bastard. They’re fucking pissed and dark auras coming out of them.

“!!...How did you find this place!? Where are those slaves!? YOU DEMO-AAAAAAAAHHHH!!” Buppa stops his yapping as Hijikata slices his disgusting arm. Blood spurting his sliced arm. Buppa immediately backs off from them while holding his arm.

“Who’s the demon now, you son of a bitch” Hijikata said menacingly. He instantly hugs the shaking Gintoki tightly to assure that he is safe. To think this bastard touch and hurt his beloved in a disgusting mindset of his. How dare he, he growls. Hijikata’s eyes were beginning to rage and wanting to kill the bastard.

“Hijikata-dono” Katsura calls him. Hijikata was back to normal again. “Let me handle him, I was the one who lets him escape, so” He looks at him for Hijikata to agree and he nods. Katsura looks at Buppa with a dangerous aura.

In an instant, Buppa knows that he’s fucked when Katsura was like that but, he will still not be backing down for his precious bunny and eating him scrumptiously and Katsura knows that as well, so he’s even more pissed than before. He then readies position with his sword, as well as Buppa on his only (artificial) arm.

Then it started. Buppa was the first one to charge, the attack was powerful however, due to his arm was getting delayed and preventing him to move faster, so Katsura dodges it easily. But Buppa was getting frustrated in a short amount of time and wants to win, so he uses his feet hurriedly and that got Katsura off guard and was on the floor with a loud bang and in truth it was only a small pain because of his hard forehead, so he was still okay. However, he almost got Gintoki in his arms again but luckily there was Hijikata that defends him.

“Oi Katsura be careful!” Katsura kicks Buppa’s stomach immediately to back away from Gintoki and this took minutes for Katsura to dodge and kick the bastard and he’s still waiting the opportunity to attack with his sword.

Then a gas appears out of nowhere. The two leaders were confused and anxious to what it is. Is it harmful? Is this the bastard’s plan? Then suddenly Buppa was screaming, not at pain, but rage. 

“Fucking bastards got defeated and how the fuck did they even know the code! My bunny will turn back to normal and be harmed by these imbeciles!” Did he say Gintoki will turn back to normal. The two was now relieved that the kids did it and got this cure. As the gas spreads further the animal ears tail is slowly disappearing on them.

As Buppa was still screaming somewhere at the sky, Katsura takes the opportunity to slice his leg and immediately got Buppa scream out of pain and panting at his yapping so much. 

“Any last words?” Katsura said as his sword was on Buppa’s shoulder. 

“N-No... I will…not…be defeated…” He said wheezing and tries to stand up to go to Gintoki. Katsura should’ve known by this by now and just go with a straight face with a hint of disgust. He now cuts his shoulder swiftly and Buppa screams again.

While on Hijikata side, he was called by somebody. It was the kids.

“Hijikata-san” Sougo said as they go towards them hurriedly. 

“Is Gin-chan okay?!” Kagura said worriedly and Shinpachi goes to Gintoki to a closer look at him for any injuries of any kind.

“I don’t know” He answers to them. Then Katsura goes towards them all bloody from the bastard.

“Katsura” Hijikata calls. He looks at him. “Don’t worry Hijikata. I should’ve killed him back then and not going through this scenario… Also tell Gintoki about him” Katsura said guiltily.

“It’s not your fault either you know” Sougo said to him. Because it was the bastard’s desire in the first place.

“Yes, Katsura spare him because of his kindness. So, it was beyond him to do” Shinpachi said and Kagura also agrees to him as well. Katsura looks at Hijikata and also nods that it’s not his fault, he smiles at them. Then Gintoki groans and all of them stop moving and looks at him worriedly.

Gintoki wakes up confused and looks up the person he was held by. “Mayora?” He said tiredly. All of them sighs, relieved that Gintoki wakes up safely.

“Thank God you woke up Gintoki” Hijikata said gently and still hugging him to his chest. Gintoki only nods and cuddling to his chest.

“You ok right, no hallucinaton?” Hijikata asks. All of them waits to his reply.

“Hm…Just…tired…and weird” Then he sleeps again while clenching on his clothes. Sougo immediately calls Kondou for a medic when they heard him say “weird”, Gintoki really made them worried. When all are settled, they have to go right now for the medic to check up on Gintoki for any weird happening to him. However, someone was saying something. It was the bastard.

“M-My bunny… M-My treasure… Give him… back to me” He said, he was still not surrendering for his bunny. He starts to crawl towards them as his face was smothered with blood and sweat.

Then Hijikata gives Gintoki to Sougo gently and pulls his sword out as he walks towards Buppa. Buppa saw his icy blue eyes and face that was telling him that he was not yours, he was mine. Then he realizes that he really is defeated by his bunny’s companions and his beloved, how lonely he was to his death. Then Hijikata stabs him through the heart, he was really dead now.

“Let’s go now” He said as he took Gintoki again. Without a word all of them agreed and walks out to the exit.

When they were now at the surface, all of the Shinsengumi are not surprised that Katsura was here. They already know what Gintoki means to him, so they let him slide and give him a towel for the blood on him.

All of them are back to normal. However, Gintoki has been check up by the medics and that made them worried for taking too long. Kondou was crying for what happened (what an emotional gorilla) and spoke to Katsura for information about the culprit behind the virus. After that Kondou understand and glad that the bastard was dead.

“So, how did you know that the gas was the cure?” Hijikata asks the kids. They look at him and said “Someone help” and Kagura starts to find someone. When she saw the one who help them, she points at him that he’s the one who helped. Hijikata looks at the direction where Kagura is pointing at and sees the man in the car… handcuffed. He looks at Sougo for explanations.

“He’s one of the guys worked for the bastard… He’s pretty guilty and finding that gas easily so, we owe him that” Sougo said. Then Hijikata goes to the man and when he got there, he was a tiny bit panicky.

“Hello, I’m Hijikata, Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi” He greets him. “H-Hello” He greets him back. It was awkward really.

“I’m really thankful that you got the cure for us, if not for you, things might go bad on him” The man was confused who’s the “him” the vice commander referring to, but eventually he got it.

“The Shiro-, I mean Sakata?” He said and Hijikata nodded. The man was curious about the relationship between the two, but he’s not going to ask him that.

“Are you curious about their relationship” Sougo said, he came out of nowhere and smirking. “If yes, they’re boy…friends” The man pales ‘Oh shit… I’m doomed’.

“Sougo, you son of a bitch!” Hijikata said blushing, but before he draws his sword out, he was gone (probably to Kagura). He looks again to the man and sees he passed out. ‘Is he ok?’ He called a medic if he was ok, then they tell him that he passed out by fear. Well, the him and Gintoki being boyfriends still new so. He leaves the guy and goes to the medics where Gintoki was held.

“Is there anything wrong with him?” He asks after he enters the workstation of the medics.

“Not really, but we found some drug in his system, it was just the body being sensitive, so it was not that harmful it will be worn off at 3-5 hours for him to get his body back to normal.” Hijikata sighed of relief that it was not life threatening.

“Also, he has a deep bite wound on his nape. It’s a good thing that we saw it and treat it right away, it was nasty as hell” They add and pointed out the bandaged wound around Gintoki’s neck. He knows that it was Buppa’s, so after Gintoki is healed he is going to mark his neck again preciously when in bed. Then suddenly Gintoki’s hand grabs Hijikata’s jacket and pulling it to cuddle. The medic was amused by this and couldn’t help but asks.

“Is it his hobby to grab your clothes and cuddles you like a teddy bear?” The medic asks him. Hijikata cracks a bit of laughter; well, he’s going to tease him that new hobby of his.

“He’s like that when it’s comfortable and warm, so yeah it’s a hobby” He said and the medic chuckles.

“How cute, then I’ll leave you two now for a moment” He nods and finds a seat. He grabs his Gintoki’s hand and put on his forehead that he was here waiting. Then Gintoki groans and wakes up slowly.

“Good morning” Hijikata said gently as he strokes his head gently.

“I think we’ve been in this situation before” Gintoki said as he tries to stand up and Hijikata automatically helps. Gintoki was still a bit sensitive because of the drug when Hijikata lends him a hand, but still manage to not react to it.

“What happened?” He asks him. He passed out through the whole obsession thing that bastard do to him. ‘Oh, the bite’ He thought and tries to hide it, but it stung with pain and pretty bandaged up so there’s no excuses to this.

“It’s alright ok, it’s not your fault” Hijikata said to him still stroking his hair to him to calm down. “After it’s healed I’m going to cover it when, you know what I mean” Gintoki blushed at his statement and lightly smack his shoulder.

“D-Don’t say that out of nowhere!” Gintoki said embarassed, but Hijikata is not done yet with the teasing.

“And also, you sure have a habit to grab clothes and cuddle it” Gintoki paused.

“W-What?” Hijikata smirks.

“The medic was the witness of it and says it’s a cute hobby” He said it confidently. Gintoki just wants to hide in a rabbit’s hole or something, he’s going to die of embarrassment. ‘What the hell are you doing unconscious me!’ He scolds at himself and hides under the blanket.

‘Wait, are we forgetting something…Oh, yeah the disgusting bastard. Is he dead?’ Gintoki thought. Thinking about him makes him want to puke. He then pokes his head out from the blanket asks about Buppa. Hijikata nods and hugs him gently and kisses his forehead.

“You’re safe now, don’t worry” He said to him lovingly. Gintoki blushes by it.

Then after several minutes later, the kids and Katsura came running to them. Kagura jumps at Gintoki and hugs him tightly like a teddy bear.

“Gin-chan! You ok right!? Nothing harmful right!?” Kagura said worried for her guardian, it was a bit overreacting, but that’s fine.

“Careful Kagura! You don’t want to get him hurt” Shinpachi said calming down Kagura a little bit. Gintoki was happy by the kids being like this but, he was thinking about something as well. He looks at the other three of the room and spoke.

“How did you guys find me by the way?” All of the made an “Oh” sound. Sougo reaches his ear and takes out a little dot object then he shows it to him. 

“It’s a tracker, smart move I know” Sougo said. He’s sure is proud of himself but that is a smart move indeed. Hijikata is proud of him too.

Then onto Zura. He looks at him for explanation and Zura explains it all from meeting Buppa to get his arm off to not let him see him. Gintoki smiled at Zura’s intention still gets a bonk in the head for not telling him.

“Now things got normal now, can we eat now? I’m hungry” Gintoki smiles and all of them laughs. It’s true, it was now early in the morning and pretty much tired so they’re pretty much hungry. So they go to eat after the medic checks up on him again for any problems and that the drug comes off of Gintoki’s system.

Days later…

“Sorry for the wait” Gintoki said to Hijikata. It was midnight now and they were on a date. They were pretty excited that they left before the designated time they schedule it.

“It’s alright, I just got here” He smiles at Gintoki and holds his hand tightly.

“So, we will start the date” Hijikata said and Gintoki smiles widely.

“My pleasure” and they start the date happily and the next is… who knows.

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good that is finished.Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I never thought this many will love it. Now, I'm gonna do another one for you in who knows I finish the first chapter. Again, thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give review and kudos to improve my writing and thank you for reading this crappy fic.


End file.
